it's you, it's always been you
by The venom in her words
Summary: After losing Yuki to Kaname Zero decides to leave. But what happens when Kaname confesses something to Zero, changing the situation completely. Yaoi. KanamexZero rated M for future chaps
1. Chapter 1

**I had no idea how to start this so this chapters probably not going to be very good, just needed an into . but hope you like it anyway :3 also sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm dyslexic so I have trouble with that. **

Yuki loved Kaname, Zero knew that. He wanted to forget it, but it seemed the whole damn world wanted to tell him about it. He could hear the other vampires whispering about it and smirking at him each time he passed. The other couples around the campus reminded him, hell even the damn birds in the morning reminded him. He lost, and it hurt. Zero knew pain, all forms of it. Pain on the outside hurt, but it could go away, or at least slightly be ignored. But the pain on the inside hurt more. For that would take much longer to go away, and hurt so much more. The pain in his heart burned. The kind of burn ice gave you when it was too cold. He slumped himself agents one of the corridor walls. This was ridicules. Here he was feeling sorry for himself again. Sure he lost the fucking girl but it wouldn't kill him. Unless she refused to give him anymore blood. But he didn't want her blood much anymore, it wouldn't take sweet and pure like the girl he loved, but tainted and used. No doubt Kaname had turned her into his own personal whore. It made Zeros stomach turn. So disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

But what could he do? Tell them how much he disapproved? Because they would both obviously care so much. Or kill Kaname and have Yuki hate him forever? Might slightly be worth it, if he could that is. Zero slid down the cold wall and places his head on his knees. He would not cry, crying was for girls! But his face felt hot and the tears were certainly putting up a fight. He had loved her, he had loved her so fucking much. He would stand there looking at her as she looked at kaname, mentally screaming his words of affection towards her as if she could hear. She didn't, of course, and never turned to meet his loving gaze until he had replaced it with a cold blank stare.

Was it his own fault? Did she not even have the faintest clue that he loved her? And if she did then-

No. no no no no no. It wouldn't have happened. And it wasn't going to. Damnit get it through your thick skull zero! It's over! You lost! He scolded himself mentally. But it was his heart that was trying to push hope to his brain. He wished his heart would just shatter completely and he would die rather than having to live eith it half broken.

It would only hurt to keep trying, and it would only hurt to watch. So that's why he decided perhaps leaving? Yes. Leaving. Then they could love each other all they wanted and he would be out of everyone's hair. And if he didn't see either one of them. Then this feeling would go away.

Yuki would no longer run to him and bury herself in his arms and cry, telling him how important he was to her and how she wanted to protect him. And then run right back to Kaname the moment he appeared. He could have her. That little bitch. Toying with his heart. She knew he hated Kaname. And boy did he hate Kaname.

He wasn't sure if he was just sad anymore, for rage boiled his blood and made his whole body hot. God if he could just murder the both of them and not die of guilt later!

But whatever, she toyed with him so what. It was going to go away soon. That thought made him feel slightly at ease as he sat huddled up in the dark corner. And then he finally realized he was crying, and it actually felt good. It felt so much better to cry then to try and hold it in. So he cryed without making a sound. No one needed to hear him and catch him in the act. The worst part about being caught crying would defiantly trying to explain why to some awkward person pretending to be sympathetic. He brought himself to stand and slowly started for his room. He didn't have to say anything to anyone. Just disappear. Maybe then everyone would suddenly worry and start a commotion about the missing student. He chuckled at the though, serves them right.

He headed out at what he thought was probably 2 or 3 in the morning with nothing but a bag and the bloody rose. He had changed out of his school uniform and left it folded on his unmade bed. The air was cold and he wished he had a warmer jacket.

Zero was very careful to avoid being caught, especially by Yuki. That would sure ruin everything. And he wasn't caught, luckily. He made it to the edge of the school and then, he ran. He ran from that place as fast as he could. The cold air stinging his face, his beating heart, and his wet shoes from the morning due. All gave him an adrenalin rush. He stopped in one of the ally ways in town when he realized he had no idea where the hell he was going. He sat down besides some random building and thought for a moment. Things suddenly making since.

He was sorta acting like a child, running away like this wasn't he? But unlike a child he wasn't going back! Was he? That would be embarrassing.

He also noticed he was hungry, quite hungry. Shit. He had brought those damn blood pills than never worked but…fuck he didn't think this through. He rummaged through his bag for them, hoping they might at least do something for him. He opened the box and was staring at them when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hungry?"

Zero jumped spilling most of the pills that immediately melted into liquid the moment then hit the damn ground. Kaname. He glared at the wall refusing to look at the pureblood. He was angry, and embarrassed, and that made him even more angry. He probably looked stupid squatted in a corner like that.

"The hell do you want?" he spat, still refusing to turn.

The pureblood chuckled. "May I ask what the hell your doing, kiryu?"

Screw ever going back! This was his chance.

" leaving" Zero said coolly. Trying to hide all hints of emotion from his voice, but yet it quivered slightly.

"oh?" Kaname chuckled "and where might you be going?"

Damn that bastard.

"why do you care? Kuran." Zero spat, turning slightly to glare at the pureblood. Who had a cocky smirk on his face.

Arrogant bastard. Thinking he was better than everyone else.

"I don't " Kuran replied "but I must admit I'm slightly amused by this. Is little Kiryu running away?" he mocked.

"yes. little Kiryu is running away." Zero snapped as he closed his bag and stood up walking passed Kuran as if he knew where he was going. Kuran followed him.

"fuck off."

"hmm?"

"why the hell are you following me?"

"how do you know I am? The whole world doesn't evolved around you kiryu. "

"so were just coincidentally going the same way then?"

"perhaps"

Zero spun around and met Kanames gaze. "Fuck you." He said bitterly. Kaname smirked. "pretty mouthy arnt you. For a level D." Zeros glare turned to bitter hatred. "Kuran, leave."

Of course the pureblood didn't budge. Zero held the bloody rose to his head as if it would intimidate Kuran slightly. It didn't. "leave me alone." Zero spat.

"you don't have any where to go." Kuran said smugly.

"so?"

"so your just going to wander the streets, kiryu?"

"no."

"huh, don't tell me your going to go off and kill yourself."

"..i'm not."

"is that so?"

"leave me alone."

"Kiryu.."

"what he fuck do you want!? I'm leaving, I expected you to be much happier. There's no reason to stay! You get Yuki you bastard, I don't fucking want her anymore! So just fuck off and leave me alone! Have you got nothing better to do?" Zero screamed.

Kaname made and attempt to hush him but Zero slapped his hand away.

"good bye, Kuran." He hissed and turned away from the pureblood. Kaname grabbed his arm. "the fuck? Let go!" Zero snapped and tried to pry kurans hand from his wrist but that only led to his other wrist being grabbed and being pulled to awkwardly face Kaname.

"you cant be serious." Kaname said.

"I am, now let go you bast-"

"You cant actually leave"

"why the hell not? What's wrong with you?"

"you cant."

"wha? Its not fucking up to you!"

"your not leaving."

"I am!"

"You not."

"I am!"

"no your not!"

Zero struggled in vain, anger flaring up through his body. "I AM!"

"I wont let you!"

"WHY!"

"because!...because. i just wont."

"let me guess, for Yuki? I'll make her cry, ill drink her fucking blood now let go!"

"no, you wont see her."

"I don't want to! That's why I'm leaving! I don't want to see you either!"

"Zer-Kiryu. I-"

Zero broke from Kanames grasp only to topple backwards and slam his head into the ground. With a yelp. Kaname made a move towards him but Zero scampered away from him, leaving his bag.

"drink my blood." Kaname ordered. Zero shook his head. "You need it! Drink my blood."

"fuck you."

"kiryu!"

"go away!"

"you need to drink my blood!"

"go away go away go away!" Zero screamed backing away from Kaname even more.

"please" Kaname said gentaly moving towards Zero. Zero yelped and fled. Leaving both Kaname and his bag behind.

"Kiryu!" Kaname called from somewhere behind him. But Zero didn't stop. Not until he wound up in some unfamiliar part at the edge of the town and slunk into the cold looking woods. Slipping and falling into a creek, slamming his knee into a hidden rock, tripping multiple times. Sliding down small hills and getting caught in branches. It wasn't until he fell for about the fourteenth time did he not get up. Zero curled into a ball, cold, wet and shaking. And closed his eyes, falling into an unwelcomed blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero felt awful. His eyes stung underneath his closed lids and his mouth was dry. His whole body felt about ten times heavier than it was, like he was being crushed under bricks but wasn't feeling it. His head throbbed. The waves of a migraine rippled through his skull, and his stomach was so empty it hurt. Zero moaned and made an attempt to open his eyes. Bright light greeted him rudely. Zero squeezed his eyes shut and hissed.

"Kiryu, you awake?"

Zero heard the words but couldn't make out the voice that was echoing around his skull. He opened his eyes slowly. "a-am i…dead?" he muttered to nobody in particular.

The first thing he saw was the deep wine irises of none other than Kaname Kuran. Well fuck.

Kuran chuckled "hardly."

"looks like I went to hell after all." Zero grunted, closing his eyes again.

Kaname rolled his eyes at Zeros remark. "well you were certainly on your way. Oh, and your welcome." Kaname said.

"I didn't ask for you to save me."

"I never implied that you did."

"you're a bastard."

"that's no way to talk to a pureblood."

"the hell would I care?"

"Kiryu.."

"Kuran."

There was a long silence. "Are you hungry?" Kaname said finally. "This isn't my room." Zero replied coldly. It didn't take long for Zero to notice that it wasn't his small little dorm. The place was much darker than this and had a certainly murky smell constantly, perhaps from the windows never being opened. No, this room was big and well beautiful. The bed was so much larger and softer and the room was fancy enough for a prince. "of course it's not, it's mine. Now I have informed the headmaster that you will not be attending any day classes today fo-" Zero cut him off "What!?" He spat sitting up quickly. Not a good idea. He felt nauseous instantly and toppled off the bed. Kaname caught him. "Careful!" He snapped. "You need to drink my blood Zero, this is getting ridicules."

"No!" Zero snorted pushing him away." What so you're just going to not feed until you pass out again!?"

Zero nodded, not really catching what he was agreeing to. Kaname glared at him. "you'll go mad." Kaname growled in a far to serous tone. Zero knew that, and it was certainly not what he wanted. But he would not let Kuran win, not again. He much rather die. Kaname knew Zero wasn't going to come around anytime soon, not on his own will at least. "fine." He said.

"fine!" Zero whimpered, his head was clouded and he was defiantly going to pass out soon. He was on his hands and knees, limbs shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Then he smelt blood.

The instincts he hated so much kicked in and his head shot up, eyes crazed and glowing with that satanic red glare. It smelt so…so damn good. Zero watched the deep crimson droplet slid down kanames neck where the scratch mark was. That beautiful liquid, oh it smelt so sweet, so inviting. Zeros mouth watered. He pulled his head away.

NO! he wasn't some blood thirsty monster like the rest. He was a hunter not a-

Oh but it smelt so good.

NO!

No no no no no no no no no!

Zeros half sane mind battled his needing body. His arms and legs shock and he was sweating like a pig. GAH what the hell. He hated not being in complete control of his body at all times, he hated it so much!

"shhhh, it's alright." Kanames whispered in a soft and almost seductive tone. He took Zeros face between in palms and held it up towards him. "all the pains going to go away, it's alright, it's alright." Kaname said in the most soothing tone he could. He put his arm around Zeros waist and pulled him into his lap, stroking his soft silver hair. "Just drink."

Zero shook his head violently but Kaname kept stroking his hair and back. He gently pushed Zeros head to his neck. "Come now, drink." Zero didn't want to, he really didn't. But his face was right in the crook of Kanames neck. That beautiful blood dripped onto his chin and pushed him over the edge. Zero sunk his fangs into Kanames neck and lapped at the blood. God he needed this, so much. It didn't matter how much he hated Kaname, he couldn't deny that his blood was simply delightful, much more delightful than any others blood, human or vampire. Even Yukis.

Kaname let out a slight sigh as Zero bite him. The hunters wet tongue on his neck sent shivers down his spine. And the boys shaking hands griping his shirt, his body trying to snuggle itself closer. It was all to good. And Kaname had to use every strand of self will not to bite the boy back. He knew that after Zero got his fill he'd probably throw a fit. But It was nothing out of the ordinary and Kaname had prepared. Once Zero was satisfied he pulled back and Kaname secretly admired the red blood dripping from Kiryus mouth.

The sudden relive of pain was a good feeling and Zero sighed slightly. Then he realized he was in the purebloods lap. "What the hell!" he shrieked jolting backwards and desperately wiping the blood from his mouth. "that's fucking low you bastard."

Kaname chuckled "Is it now? I disagree." Zero shot him a glare. "I'm leaving." He said standing up and heading for the door. "you're not." Kaname informed him. "oh? And I suppose you're going to fucking stop me!" Zero roared and reached for the door knob. It wouldn't open. The fuck? Why wouldn't it open. Zero shot Kaname a glare and tried again. Still wouldn't open. He desperately twisted it and even shook the handle and pulled and clawed at it. But still, it wouldn't budge. Zero turned to look at a very please Kaname. It made Zero unbelievably angry. He darted across the room to the window and attempted opening that, then smashing it, then smashing it again. Zero sprinted around the room clawing at every possible way out with no luck. "Stop that before you hurt yourself." Kaname said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Zero screamed. He was absolutely furious. Kanme sighed as Zero fumed around the room banging his fist agents every entrance he could find. "We purebloods have our ways Kiryu, you're not getting out of here unless I wish it. Now settle down!"

Zero turned to the pureblood panting "your kidding right?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow "Dose it look like I'm kidding, Kiryu?"

"But…why? Why the hell are you keeping me here? Am I some kind of prisoner now? Are you going to chain me up again!?" Zero yelled. He was angry, but also slightly worried, He didn't want to be chained up in a dark cellar again. "No! no! no ones going to chain you up, never again. Please I need you to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down? Your taking away my freedom and you want me to calm down!?"

"shh shh. It's only until your more stable Kiryu, then I'll let you out. But right now I need you to relaxe. We can talk this out."

Zero took a deep breath and tried his best not to glare at Kaname again. "Why are you doing this to me?" Zero hissed through clenched teeth. Kaname looked uncomfortable. "I-I uh." He looked flustered and was trying to look anywhere but at Zero. "Was it Cross? Was it Yuki?" Zero asked. Kaname shook his head. "Then why!? "

Kaname looked away. "oh." Zero said, his voice monotone. "it's to punish me, and make sure I can never go near Yuki again." Zero said. Kanames eyes wided. "No it's not that Kiryu I just-" he stopped himself and looked away, rising to his feet and fixing his color. Zero scowled. "Then just get it over with, hit me. Or whatever the hell your going to do."

"I'm not going to hit you," Kuran said gently, his dark eyes sorrowful and a almost worried expression on his face.

"you hate me. And I hate you. Now hit me." Zero said.

"No. No I don't, and I won't hit you."

"Hit. Me." Zero demanded

"No" kaname said firmly.

"HIT ME!" Zero yelled.

"NO!" Kaname yelled back.

"Just do it!" Zero cried grabbing Kaname by the caller.

Kanme grabbed Zeros head, and the hunter shut his eyes waiting for impact. Kaname pulled zero to him with a grunt, and then their lips locked. Zeros eyes shot open to see Kanames closed passionately.

What. The. Hell.

He couldn't move, his body was frozen in shock as his lips where forced into an unexpected…kiss. Only when Kanames tongue brushed up agents Zeros lips did he push him away and back up agents the nearest wall, hand over his mouth.

Fuck. Kaname thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I updated, had a lottt of stuff going on and didn't have internet access for a while anyway I'm back now and hope to get more chapters updated soon, oh and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! Love yall**

**Any way vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and all that, if it was mine, it would be yaoi fo sho!**

Kaname and Zero just stared at each other. Kaname mentally slapped himself, how could he have been so impulsive!?

"I-I didn't-"

Zero was now looking anywhere but at Kaname. "What the FUCK was that?" He hissed.

"it was in the heat of the moment, I apologies." Kaname said.

"That doesn't sound very sincere."

Kaname glared at him. "Look Kiryu, I'm sorry."

"sorry!? You fucking kissed me!"

Kaname exhaled through his nose loudly " Your acting like I raped you or something."

Zeros eyes widened and his face turned a light shade of rose. Kaname raised an eye brow.

Zero looked at his feet "I'd rather you have hit me." He grumbled.

Kaname chuckled "Is that so?" Zero didn't respond.

Kaname sat on the bed and sighed. "I suppose you want an explanation then?"

Zero shook his head " I think I got it."

"I don't think you do, Kiryu." Kaname said. His voice was harsh and controlling. Zero didn't responde warmly to his tone.

" I was leaving! I'm not a toy! You can't play with me, and neither can yuki! Just what the fuck Kuran I fucking hate you!"

Kaname cringed. Zero certainly made it difficult to keep his cool.

"What more could you possible want?" Zero whimpered. Kaname looked at him. He looked worn out and miserable. His eyes were damp and his lips were quivering.

"are you scared of me?" Kaname asked

Zero shook his head slightly. But Kaname knew that he did frighten Zero, even if it was only just a little bit. He didn't want that, he didn't want zero to be scared of him.

"I have upset you." He said looking at his hands folded in his lap. "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Do you love Yuki? Zero interrupted.

Kaname looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you love her?"

"why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Yes I love yuki, very much."

Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What about her is it?"

Kaname grew quite. Why was Zero asking him this? Did he know?

"She's very sweet and cute and I feel close to her, I have known her for a long time you know."

"So have I." Zero snapped. " When you talk about her like that, you make her seem so average."

"…Perhaps she is." Kaname muttered.

"No she's not!" Zero snapped. But then he stopped as if he were thinking. "I mean…she…uh."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Why are you bringing her up like this?"

"Because I love her."

Kaname felt his heart stop for a moment. Why did this hurt.

"I don't want to hear her name come out of your mouth again Kiryu."

"Why? Because she's your fiancée? Because you think you own her? I can have feelings for her, you can't stop that. After all this you still think I'd try? Are you really that jealous?"

"Yes! I'm jealous!" Kaname roared "I don't see what makes her so special!" Kaname spat.

Zero froze "what the hell? Your about to be married to her."

"Good god." Kaname muttered under his breath. He had almost forgotten about that. He had been pushing the wedding back so long he's almost forgotten.

"I care about Yuki very much, I do. But I-I don't feel I really." He paused. "I don't love her like I should, like you think I do, like she deserves."

"What the hell are you saying?" Zero hissed.

"She's close to someone eles, I suppose. Someone who makes me feel…strange. I guess I just didn't want to lose that person, and she was a bridge of some sort…and I…used her."

Zero just stared at kaname.

"That's sick." He spat.

Kaname glared at nothing in particular. "You say that, but it's not like she never used anyone. She used you."

Zero sighed. "So you don't want her?"

Kaname's head shot up "Are you going to go to her? Kiryu don't even thi-"

Zero put his hand out. "I'm not. Not anymore."

Kaname gazed into Zeros eyes. He looked so hurt, so broken, so sad.

"You deserve so much more than what your offered, Zero." Kaname muttered.

Zero snickered, as if he didn't believe that at all. Kaname couldn't seem to look any where but Zero's stunning lavender eyes. He knew he needed to remove Zero from his presence before he informed him that he thought he was beautiful or told him he had majestic eyes or something embarrassing like that.

"Seiren will show you to a room. You'll stay here for now, but you won't be expected to attend any classes, as I told you before. You will be kept under close watch until your back to thinking straight, And you will be kept separate from Yuki. Please do not see this as a punishment. I'm not trying to take away your freedom."

"Like hell you aren't." Zero muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself just fine, what gives you the right to lock me up!?"

"I'm not locking you up. If you need blood, just come to me, I don't want you feeding of anyone else."

"huh, why are they all your hoes now? Not just Yuki?"

"You may go."

Kaname and Zero just stared at each other for a moment. Then Zero turned, opened the door, and left. Leaving Kaname alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaiii trying to update more often now anyway hope you enjoy and thanks for reviews I really appreciate them! Sorry this chap isn't very long, just wanted to get it out. I'll upload a longer one over spring break. Don't own vampire knight or kaname and zero yada yada yada and yeah **

Kaname Slumped down on his bed. What the hell. This wasn't right, he was a man, zero was a man, and they were both men. Kaname didn't understand. It wasn't as if he was fond of men. And he had never really experienced love before. But why? Why now? And why, with him? Yuki would be a better fit. She was a woman and a pureblood and he could openly marry her. No one seemed to disapprove of them. Well, besides Kiryu.

Kaname couldn't count the number of nights Zero had filled his head. Sometimes he would pretend that Zero wanted Kaname to stay away from Yuki because deep down he felt something for him. But it wasn't true, he knew that. Zero hated him for everything. Being a pureblood vampire, for being with Yuki, for being "smug". Zero couldn't stand him. Kaname could understand that. And he knew Zero had never even imagined Kanames love could be directed at him.

But it was, it always had been. Kaname wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen for zero, he just sort of noticed one day. And he had done everything within his power to keep Zero in his life, even if it meant Zero hating him and being with Yuki. Yuki…he envied her so much that using her seemed less awful. She didn't need someone to protect her, that's not why he saved Zero, that's not why he kept him around. It wasn't for Yuki, not one bit.

Kaname just sat there. Loving Zero had been his dirty little secret up until now. No one knew; no one. It had been so much easier that way. God what had he done!? He messed up everything. He had been able to stay in control when Zero bit him the first time, barley but he had, so why not now? Why now? It's not that he didn't want Zero to know, he had always wanted to tell him. But he just didn't want to hear those dreaded words "I don't like you." Even the thought was enough to cause his heart to sting. And Zero obviously didn't like him. Kaname lay on his back and stared into space. Perhaps Zero was on to something; perhaps leaving was a good idea. Perhaps not seeing Zero would make the pain go away.

Kaname thought of a quite old house at the edge of a calm little town. Behind the house was nothing but a field full of flowers. And Kaname sat in an old wooden chair on the back porch, overlooking it. And there Zero sat, on the arm of his chair. He was smiling, as if he was happy, as if he was in love. Kaname wasn't sure if he had ever seen Zero smile before, and if so, it was never for him. But there he was smiling away. He looked healthy. His lilac eyes were bright was his skin had a slight glow. His soft silver hair blew in the wind as he placed his head on Kanames shoulder.

STOP THINKING OF HIM DAMNIT! You're not doing yourself any good! Kaname scolded himself. Why was this so hard?

Kuran draped his arms over his face. It was no use, he only ever thought of Zero. His heart started to beat at even the mention of his name and his whole body got hot. God he wanted Zero bad. Not only was Zero beautiful, but his sass and bitter attitude only made Kaname want him more. And he was sexy to.

When zero had drunk from him, Kaname almost raped him right then and there. And zero had been in his lap! Pressing agents his groin! It took everything he had to keep how hot he was for Zero hidden from him. But he couldn't help thinking that all he had to do was bite that thin, soft, juicy, sexy ne-No! stop stop stop. Kanames body was clearly reacting to the thoughts of Zero moaning as his neck was penetrated and a bond was formed. But that was certainly not the only think Kuran wanted to penetrate….

The heat rushing through his body was too much to ignore. But this often happened and Kaname always had to take care of it himself. But perhaps, just perhaps he could make Zero hot for him to. He was Kaname Kuran for goodness sake! He was pretty much an irresistible sex god! All his had to do was melt Zeros cold, dark heart and show him a good time and then he would be his! Well in a perfect world.

Yes, that's right. Kaname would win zero over, rock his world and steal his heart. Then he would take Zero away with him, somewhere beautiful, where they could be alone. Yes, he would show Zero how much he loved him. How perfect they would be together and how wonderful it was to be the object of a purebloods affection.

He would make Zero love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Would have had this chapter up sooner but it got deleted when my comp restarted .**

**Wahhhh. Any way vampire knight isn't mine blah blah blah, hope you guys enjoy! Btw thankyou for your reviews! They really do mean a lot to me and im open to requests haha thankyou for faving to all your nice feedback warms meh heart ^.^ 3 3 3 **

Zero was avoiding kaname, that much was clear. And if kanames plan on getting zero to love him was going to work, he needed to get zero alone. Gahh why was this so damn hard!? Kaname had never had trouble romantically before. Kaname knew he was charming, charming enough to turn the straightest man gay. But why was kiryu so damn stuborn? And it didn't make it any easier now that yuki was around. She had been clinging to kaname since the day he brought zero back. Zero had been avoiding her to.

Did zero still love yuki? Was that why he was staying away? The very thought made kaname burn with jealousy. The girl thought she was kanames whole world, and it would appear zero did to.

Yuki was sitting in his lap with her arms around his waist and her face nuzzled into his chest. Kaname had both his hands resting beside him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

What if it were zero in his lap, he thought. What if it were zeros arms wrapped around his waist and zeros head agents his chest. What if it was zeros soft ass agents his crotch. Kanames cheeks reddened.

He would let one hand glide down zero spine and slowly make its way down his pants and grasp one of his pale cheeks. He would let the other gently cup zeros face. He would slowly press his lips to zeros and run his tongue across them gently. Zero would moan as kaname slid a finger over his entrance and that would allow kaname to deepen the kiss. He would flip them so that he was on top of the hunter. Zeros cheeks would be pink, and his half lidded lust filed eyes would beckon kaname on. He would grind into zero and zero would moan his name. kaname would run kisses down his thin neck, leaving kiss marks as he went. His hand would make its way up zeros shirt, caressing his soft skin. Kanames fangs would slightly graze his neck, ready to bind them together forever. Zero would moan as kaname slid his hand farther up his shirt and grabbed hold of his….breast?

Kaname shot up, his fantasy of zero disappearing before his very eyes and leaving yuki in its place. Kaname shock his head. "i-I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" Kaname said pushing his hair back and breathing out through his nose. Yuki giggled. "it's alright." She said trying to spread her legs in a seductive manner. "you are my fiancé after all." Kaname felt his erection soften. "yes my dear, now if you'll excuse me I have forgotten to do something very important, ill return to you later then." He said. "oh..alright." yuki said looking disappointed. "ill just go cheack on zero then." Kanames heart stopped.

"you cant!" he said. "why not?" yuki said crossing her arms. "because you just cant." Kaname said. "why!? He's my friend and I'm very worried about him." Yuki cried. Kaname resisted the urge to strangle her. "I will exsplain why to you later, but please just stay away from kiryu." He said. Yuki pouted at him but said nothing. "I'll be back later" Kaname said before leaving the room. He needed to see zero, and he needed to see him now.

Zero sat alone in his room. God these past few days had been awful. Yuki was everywhere he looked. But kaname had him on tight watch, so escaping was not an option. It hurt so much. Seeing her clinging to kaname like that. Just seeing her in general hurt so much. He wanted her to disappear, to never see her again. Then maybe he could get past her. Maybe this sting in his chest would disappear.

And kuran, why the hell was he everywhere? Zero was trying his hardest to avoid the pureblood but he just keep popping up everywhere. After that awkward event he couldn't even stand looking the man in the eye. But why the hell did it get him so flustered. He felt his cheek warm up every time kaname was around. And he felt all jittery and light headed. What the fuck was going on? Zero covered his head with a pillow. He was hungry, starving in fact. But going to kaname asking for blood was not an option right now.

Zero pulled the thin sheets over himself. He was freezing, but he didn't know why. It wasn't as if it were cold in his room. he curled into a ball. Maybe it was from lack of blood. God the thought of feeding sounded great right now. Of course he had tried the blood tablets and of course they hadn't worked. Zero moaned as he felt a headache coming on.

He imagined kanames warm blood flowing down his thought. Warming him up. His fangs deep in kanames soft neck, kanames hands laced into his hair pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around hik warming him up. Zero licking the blood from his lips, the kanames tongue slid across zeros lips and into his…wait WHAT!?

What the hell was he thinking? Zero shot up and rubbed his eyes. God damn it what the hell! He had just imagined kaname kissing him. God lord he must be losing his mind. Why the hell would he ever imagine himself, and that creature! That blood sucking leech! That murderous beast, that heartless woman stealing bastard, that dark eyed…thick haired….smooth skinned….STOP! zero rubbed his eyes so hard he saw stars. Stop stop stop stop stop! Gow what was wrong with him. He just needed to relax, then everything would be fine. He just needed a good night sleep and it would all be back to normal in the morning.

Then he heard a knock. "Kiryu? Are you in there?" zeros hear froze. Your joking right? This has to be a joke! This bastard had the worst timing ever!

"Kiryu?" kaname repeated. "I know your in there."

Zero didn't respond, should he hide? No that's to suspicious. He could just fake sleep, yes that's smart. He lay down and face away from the door, hoping kaname would just assume he was asleep and leave. But no, of course it wasn't that simple. "I'm coming in." Kaname said.

Zero didn't respond, he squeezed his eyes shut praying kaname would see him sleeping and leave. He heard kanames footsteps approaching, and then they stopped. He heard kaname click his tongue and walk away. Was he leaving? Why did zero feel slightly disappointed? Then he felt warmth surround him. Did kaname really just put a quilt on him? Had he seen him shivering? How embarrassing. He felt the bed sink slightly as kaname sat beside him. His long fingers slowly began to massage his head. Zero went stiff. He felt kaname lean over on top of him, his lips pressed up agents his ear. "Kiryu" he whispered seductively. "wake up darling, you need blood." Darling? The fuck? Did he hear that right. Kaname ran his hand up and down zeros arm. "you're so cold." He said as if talking to himself. "you need my blood don't you? Your hungry right? Ill give you all the blood you need sweet heart, just open your eyes."

Was this really happening? This couldn't be. Kaname s hand found its way to zeros chest slowly slid over zeros nipple. He let out a slight moan. SHIT! There was no way kaname missed that. He pressed himself closer to zero. He could feel the pureblood smirk agents his ear. Zero had to do something to get him off of him. Anything! His heart was racing and he knew he was turning all different shades of red.

"y-yuki?" zero moaned, pretending to be half asleep. It was the only thing he could think to do. He felt kaname freeze and then slowly draw back. "no." he heard him say. His voice cold yet soft, as if he were…as if he were hurt. "Kuran?" zero said rubbing his eyes. "what he fuck do you wa.." he stopped when he met the pure bloods gaze. he was avoiding zeros glare, but his eyes were glassy. His eye brows slightly upturned and his lip slightly qwivered as if he were trying to keep from frowning. Zeros heart sunk.

What was that look? And why did zero care?


End file.
